The Extremely Ridiculous Adventures of The Unpopulars
by Dark Knights And White Horses
Summary: 12 year olds Jackson Overland and Constance Malice have been best friends since forever. They are the bullied and unnoticed kids. Will Percy change that when he discovers their heritage? "How about your daddy problems? Oh, wait. YOU DON"T HAVE ONE!" Constance tries to push the thoughts of her father out of her mind, and Jack longs to know why his brother and mom disappeared.


Jackson Overland, a short, black haired boy with turquoise eyes, was running through the halls. The bell had already rung about a minute earlier, and his books were in the possession of the school bully, James. James was a tall boy with cold brown eyes that Jack's best friend, Constance, compared to those of a pig. The 12 year old boy's feet smacked the tile flooring while he struggled to reach the door to his classroom. He skidded to an immediate halt when he ran into something solid. He stumbled backwards, away from James. The eighth grader stared down at him menacingly.

"Why hello there," the bully grinned deviously. With one snap, his groupies walked out from behind him. "Why were you running in the halls _Jackson?"_ The much taller boy said Jack's name like it was a disturbing disease or a monstrous creature. James snickered and put a hand on Jack's chest, forcing him down and onto the ground with a harsh push. Jack gulped and scooted away.

"P-please, I just need my books back," Jack stuttered pleadingly.

"Oh, you want your books? Then go and get them." James threw the large books easily, and they ended up smashing against a wall far away from them. Jack stood and scampered after them quickly. His sneakers squeaked when he ran. "Go fetch dog boy!" James shouted after him. When Jack began to pick up his books, he looked back to where James should have been, and seeing the door to the Social Studies room slam shut. Jack wondered to himself how the teacher could even have allowed James into the hallway.

**_AND LATER THAT DAY..._**

"Jack? Jack, are you even listening to me?" The red-head smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry Constance."

"Well, we missed you in math class. Miss Malone drones ON AND ON about how the _x _is **always **equal to the _y._" She giggled.

"Mali! You're crazy." Their other friends played with each other, shoving one another up against other people. Elise was pushed backwards and hit Jack. Like a domino effect, Jack's face was pushed into his mashed potatoes.

"Oh my goodness, Jackson I'm so sorry!" Elise apologized. Constance tried to help him wipe off his face. He licked a part of the white mush off his lip.

"You were right, it wasn't that good anyways." he shrugged.

"Oh look! It's little Jackie and his girlfriend!" James cooed sarcastically. Jack looked at his best friend pleadingly.

"For your information, James, I believe that he is merely a friend." Constance's auburn hair bounced up and down as she spoke, and her green eyes showed confidence.

"Oh, so, are you saying you're smart now?"

"I would ask for your IQ, but I'm afraid a fraction wouldn't count." Constance pulled one of her smart insults, confusing James.

"What?"He looked confused, his face contorting with his struggle to understand her words.

"Sorry, would you like me to talk slower? I don't mean to offend, but did your mom make that sweater?" She asked. " Did five year olds do your hair? When you say dress to impress, is this your version of good? Because then I'm scared to see your bad days." Constance started to stand. Jack watched her intently, never before had he seen such self-assurance. But then everything fell apart. James was getting more and more angry by the second. Constance's comebacks may have been witty, but the bully had never been good at accepting criticism. He grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt, dragging him closer.

"Listen girly, you had better shut it or your boyfriend gets it."

"Gets what? A rant about how he shouldn't be smart?" James' ears were practically spewing steam now. His face was flaming red as he released Jack. He stomped away, and the rest of the lunch room watched. The loud noise of children screaming from across tables ceased, and only gossiping whispers were heard. Everyone began to laugh at the bully, telling him that he was just told off by a girl.

_**Stand up to bullies, even if you have to do it for someone else. Being kind is the first step to the world being a better place. If people were kind, then countries would cease their wars and neighbors would be friends. World peace is on the other path, the path that most people do not take. Go down that path, the path less traveled upon. Be different, and be the change you want to see in the world.**_


End file.
